Over the last four decades the semiconductor fabrication industry has been driven by a continual demand for greater performance (e.g., increased processing speed, memory capacity, etc.), a shrinking form factor, extended battery life, and lower cost. In response to this demand, the industry has continually reduced a size of semiconductor device components, such that modern day integrated chips may comprise millions or billions of semiconductor devices arranged on a single semiconductor die.